


Por Última Vez

by InfinityFandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityFandom/pseuds/InfinityFandom
Summary: Un movimiento de varita y había borrado la sonrisa de Sirius, para siempre. El tiempo se detuvo y todos desaparecieron. Todos excepto Sirius y Remus.





	Por Última Vez

Todos peleaban con todas sus energías, todo estaba controlado y ya casi habían ganado. Y lo hubieran hecho de no haber sido por Bellatrix, apareció detrás de una de esas extrañas rocas formadas en el departamento de misterios.

Un movimiento de varita y había borrado la sonrisa de Sirius, para siempre. El tiempo se detuvo y todos desaparecieron. Todos excepto Sirius y Remus. Se encontraron quedando frente a frente, sin decir nada, solo mirándose a los ojos, entendiendo que era el final. Entendiendo que no tenían más tiempo y que esto era un despedida.

Se fundieron en un beso que demostró cuanto se amaban. Un beso que dolía en cada fibra de su ser, que demostraba pasión y tristeza, pero por sobre todas las cosas amor. Lágrimas corrían y caían en sus labios, mezclándose en ese beso abrasador y agregándole más sabor a despedida, amarga despedida. Los pulgares de uno acariciaban las mejillas del otro, reconfortándolo.

Seguían unidos por sus labios, desesperados por recordar el sabor del otro, para nunca olvidarlo. Sus manos firmemente agarradas de su cuello, acercándolo más hacia sí. Cada segundo que pasaba el beso se iba haciendo más profundo, sus labios pedían más, sus lenguas recorrían cada parte de sus bocas, grabando a fuego su estadía. Chocaban varias veces asemejando un abrazo. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, haciendo así que la cabeza también temblara. Remus soltó el cuello de Sirius para poner sus manos encima de las temblorosas de él. Terminaron el beso rozando sus labios por última vez. Abrieron los ojos, para mirarse _por última vez._

Una densa capa de niebla cubrió a Sirius, transformándose en un velo que lo arrastró hacia atrás. Levantó su mano estirando los dedos, lo mismo hizo Remus y antes de que todo acabara, tocaron las puntas de sus dedos **_por última vez._**


End file.
